To love an Angel!
by AnimeMistress16
Summary: Haitus! What if the Three kings Saga and Chapter Black saga never happened. What if they had a fifth teammate who was a girl and she had a crush on Hiei. How will Hiei handle the odd girl known as Ai? And why is Koenma so protective of her and gives her anything she wants. Maybe even the fire demon. Who is Ai and what does she have to do with a World destroyed years ago? HieixO.C.
1. At first sight

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho all rights go to Yoshihiro Togashi.

"Man I haven't seen Keiko this happy in months Urameshi, you two must really have something special." Kuwabara comment as he and Yusuke were sitting on a bench in the park waiting for Keiko to come back with their drinks.

"Hey Yusuke." A cheerful girl ran over to them and Kuwabara was immediately smitten. Her name was Ai. Ai has long thick bluish black hair, beautiful neon blue eyes (almost to the point of glowing), and was around five ft five. At first sight you would just see a drop dead beautiful girl. But there is more to her than what meets the eye. Ai herself was radiant; she had an angelic glow to her. Her voice was soft, warm, genuine, caring, and hopeful.

"Oh hey Ai. I didn't know you lived around here." Yusuke talked to the strange girl casually while Kuwabara was getting increasingly angry.

"Okay that's it Urameshi let's go me and you right now." Kuwabara shot up and put his fists up ready to fight Yusuke.

"Geez what's wrong with you Kuwabara?" Yusuke stared at Kuwabara like he was a crazy person.

"You cheating on Keiko that's what's wrong here." Steam was coming out of Kuwabara nose as he gave his explanation.

"Is everything okay?" Keiko came back with their drinks and took notice of Ai.

"Everything's fine. Keiko I'd like you to meet Ai." Yusuke introduced the two girls.

"It's nice to meet you Ai. How do you two know each other?" Keiko thought there was something going on between them.

"…We met at camp." Yusuke quickly thought of a way to explain Ai. Yusuke and Ai actually met while he training with Genkai. Ai came to Genaki's because spiritually she had been feeling off and came to Genkai for help.

"Oh. So Ai do you want to join us for a movie?" Keiko offered Ai with a warm smile on her face.

"Okay sure." Ai graciously accepted. Soon the gang was off to the movie theater, but Ai and Yusuke caught a glance of some guys following them.

"You know what I forgot I need to pick up something from the store. Come on Kuwabara." Yusuke wanted to go handle the guys following them.

"Well we can all go." Keiko said obliviously.

"No it's guy stuff. We'll be back soon you two." Yusuke dragged Kuwabara off.

"We'll be in the center row." Keiko yelled before they were out of earshot.

"You know what Keiko I hate to do this but I forgot I need to be home early to help with dinner." Ai made up it up because she was curious as to what those guys wanted.

"Alright get home safely." Keiko headed into the movie theater to wait for Yusuke and Kuwabara to come back. By the time Ai found the boys Yusuke was using his shot gun to knock them out.

"I miss everything." Ai wined as she appeared beside Kuwabara freaking him out a little bit.

"Where'd you come from?" Yusuke looked over at Ai.

"Well when two people love each other they tend to…" Ai was interrupted by Yusuke.

"I already know that. I meant a minute ago." Yusuke's face was for some reason a bit red.

"Well I was curious as to why those guys were following us." Ai was looking at the unconscious boys, when she noticed Yusuke and Kuwabara running to catch what look like a green demon. Against better judgment Ai ran after them.

"Now that's what I call team work. I've been shadowing this one since he slipped through the barrier three days ago. He's from the place you'll be going on your next mission Yusuke." Botan said after hitting the demon with the bat.

"Botan it's been awhile." Ai hugged her.

"Ai it's good to see you as well." Botan hugged her back.

"Whoa hold on a minute Botan, I just finished grandma's evil boot camp today and I'm in need of a vacation so call some else." Yusuke was ready to walk away.

"So you're okay if the entire city turns into zombies." Botan made Yusuke freeze dead in his tracks. Botan lead everyone back to the unconscious boys. Where they noticed insects coming out of their mouths.

"What the hell are those things?" Yusuke watched in disbelief as an insect flew out of one of their mouths.

"They're called Makai insects. They seep into a person's soul and make them crave violence, bloodshed, and murder. They are being controlled by the four St. Beasts. They live in Maze castle, Spirit World put up a barrier to keep them out. But now they want their freedom and are using the Makai whistle as bargaining chip." Botan's voice became serious. Kuwabara was standing there taking it all in.

"Well you can count me in." Kuwabara startled Botan as she forgot he was there.

"Oh Kuwabara there are no such things as demons." Botan began laughing nervously and backed away from everyone.

"Hey I'm not stupid and besides I can see supernatural things better than Urameshi. And remember I'm Kuwabara and I have a sword." Kuwabara gave a triumphant pose. Yusuke's mouth was hanging open, Botan was speechless, and Ai clapped for him.

"Well you can't go it's too dangerous Kuwabara." Botan warned.

"It's okay I can handle it. And I can't let Urameshi get all the credit." Kuwabara wasn't going to back down in the least bit. They headed off to an abandoned warehouse where Kuwabara jumped into the portal.

"Maybe he'll be okay by himself." Yusuke looked down at the portal while Botan and Ai stared at him.

"Now's not the time to have other plans Yusuke." Botan sounded unpleased at Yusuke's comment.

"Other things...Keiko I left her at the movie theater. Hey Botan I'll leave that to you." Yusuke grabbed Ai and jumped into the portal.

"Yusuke I don't want to do that and look after Ai." Botan shouted after Yusuke jumped. The three landed in a deserted area surrounded by dead trees and an odd colored sky.

"Urameshi how could you bring Ai into such a dangerous situation! Don't worry Ai I will protect you." Kuwabara held both of Ai's hands in his own.

"Oh brother not again." Yusuke mumbled as he rubbed his head. Just then dozens of little demons attacked them. Yusuke and Kuwabara put up a fight but were starting fail. Ai put up a barrier around herself to keep them away from her as best as she could. She tried expending it to get it around Yusuke and Kuwabara as well but couldn't; the small demons would get to her. Just then a light show composed of blue and red light appeared. The lights collided a few times making a loud crackling sound each time. The small demons ran away from them back to where ever it is they had appeared from.

"Seems you could use some help." Kurama looked down at them with Hiei beside him. They both jumped down together. Ai's eyes were immediately drawn to Hiei.

"Well if it isn't the thieves." Yusuke moved closer towards the duo.

"Hello." Kurama greeted and laughed a little at Yusuke's comment.

"Let me introduce you guys. Kurama, Hiei this is Ai and Kuwabara." Yusuke introduced the four.

"A pleasure I'm sure." Kurama became a bit concerned of Ai. She didn't appear to be a fighter in the least.

"Well I don't know what's going on here but it is nice to have helping hand." Kuwabara smiled a little like an idiot.

"Once inside I suggest you let us do the work as far as we're concerned we're babysitting." Hiei's words irritated Kuwabara, didn't really faze Yusuke, and as for Ai she was still staring at Hiei lost in thought. Kurama's eyes landed on Ai to see if she was scared. He noticed how she was eyeing Hiei and couldn't help but smile.

"Listen Shorty if you keep talking like that I'm going to have to beat you up." Kuwabara's threat didn't faze Hiei in the least.

"Let's avoid violence you're not worth it." Hiei didn't even bother to look at Kuwabara.

"Okay that's it." Kuwabara took a swing at Hiei but Hiei easily dodged. Kuwabara landed face first on the ground.

"You on the other hand detective are another story. Just so you know I plan to take my revenge on you after we defeat the St. Beasts." Hiei had moved closer to Yusuke when he dodged Kuwabara's punch. Kuwabara had gotten up by now and became even madder and took another swing at Hiei. Ai watched Hiei even when his movements weren't visible to the ordinary eye.

"Hiei let's deal with the current business before you start your own." Kurama was staring at the scene before him in amusement.

"Now is this a perfect team or what." Yusuke said as everyone began to walk towards Maze Castle. Once inside Maze Castle the ceiling dropped on them, they could barely support its weight.

"Hiei go flip the switch. I'll use my spirit energy to make to make up for you." Yusuke suggested.

"What Urameshi we can't trust him he already made it clear he doesn't care if we live or die." Kuwabara shouted at Yusuke.

"Your ugly friend is right detective. I have already sworn my revenge on you what makes you think I won't settle that now." Hiei smiled a little. Ai giggled when he called Kuwabara ugly.

"Look Hiei you're faster than any of us here. Besides I don't think quick deaths are your style. I trust you now go." Yusuke let out his Spirit energy and Hiei took off running.

"You know you would make a fine general for one of our armies." The creepy bat stopped Hiei from pulling the switch.

"Don't you dare Hiei!" Kuwabara let the ceiling slip a little.

"Fool do you really think I care what happens to you." Hiei gave a small laugh.

"Wise choice the bolder would have crushed you anyway." The creepy bat thing gave Hiei exactly what he needed.

"Thanks for the tip." Hiei cut the bat's giant eye ball and pulled the switch. A giant bolder appeared to have crushed Hiei. Everyone was in shock and ran from underneath the ceiling, where they saw Hiei standing on top of the bolder.

"Tell your masters this is their chance to beg for mercy." Hiei told him as he flapped around no doubt still in pain from Hiei's cut.

"You really had us going Hiei. Quite an actor." Yusuke patted Hiei on the shoulder. Ai was looking at Hiei like a school girl in love. Kurama being Kurama took notice. The gang headed off to the lair of the first St. Beast. Where they encountered Genbu the stone beast. Ai was a little freaked out by Genbu's appearance and grabbed onto Hiei. Hiei stayed emotionless not really caring when Ai grabbed him. He just kept his eyes focused on Genbu. Kurama decided to fight against Genbu. Genbu's tail seeped into the ground and ended up behind Kurama catching him off guard cutting him in the stomach. Genbu then puts himself into the floor. Kurama flips his hair and pulls out a rose and twirls it around making the petals fly all over the room. Kurama summons his rose whip. Thanks to the aroma of his rose Kurama is easily able to find Genbu's scent and attacks. Kurama's attack cuts Genbu into pieces. It appears Genbu is dead until he starts laughing. Genbu shoots his body parts at Kurama; Kurama dodges with a series of aryl maneuvers. Genbu does the same move twice but this time Kurama stands his ground and grabs the equivalent of the hypothalamus portion of Genbu's body. Kurama cuts it in half affectively killing Genbu. Kurama then falls to his knees from the injury he received from Genbu. Everyone rushes over to him.

"If Kurama is injured were going to have some serious problems." Hiei looked down at Kurama.

"I'm fine." Kurama winced from the pain.

"Here let me heal you." Ai began healing Kurama's wound. Lucky for everyone Ai had strong healing powers and they were ready to go in minutes. Everyone set out for the second lair.

"So who takes the next the one?" Yusuke asked as everyone was walking through a hallway.

"I am." Kuwabara declared.

"Says the one who was scared." Hiei mocked. Ai was walking beside Hiei.

"Sorry." Ai apologized for being scared earlier.

"Ai I'm pretty sure he was talking about Kuwabara. No one really expects you to brave." Yusuke offended Ai. Ai got mad at him.

"I can be brave. I'll fight the next one." Ai moved closer to Yusuke.

"You don't have to, you can be a cheerleader." Yusuke was trying to make Ai feel better.

"Why don't you be a cheerleader? At least I'm not scared of a little old lady." Ai was referring to Genkai.

"I'm not scared of her!" Ai hit a sore spot for Yusuke.

"Okay. But I'm still going to fight the next one." Ai knew Yusuke was a little scared of Genkai.

"No, I'm fighting next. I couldn't stand to see you get hurt Ai." Kuwabara wanted to seem cool in front of Ai.

"I'd feel better if the girl fought." Hiei chuckled.

"Okay that's it. Ah!" Kuwabara summoned his spirit sword.

"You aren't completely worthless after all." Hiei was challenging Kuwabara.

"Want to die?" Kuwabara threatened.

"Please do." Hiei was asking for a fight.

"Will you two cut it out?" Yusuke intervened.

"Fine he started it." Kuwabara mumbled. A loud roar filled the hallway. The gang quickly made their way to the next lair. They met Byakko the white tiger.

"I'll go." Hiei started to walk forward until Ai grabbed him.

"No I'm going." Ai wined.

"Hey I said I was fighting next. Don't worry Ai I'll beat this guy." Kuwabara walked up to his opponent and got a bit weak in the knees. Soon the fight started. Byakko released four big green feline like creatures. Kuwabara came up with an idea. He stabbed them like a shish kabob he ran around a tall tower. He connected his spirit sword trapping them in a circle. Kuwabara began to fight Byakko. It seemed futile, Byakko absorbed Kuwabara spirit energy. Kuwabara tried again and again to defeat Byakko with his spirit sword. But each attempt failed. Kuwabara soon started feeding Byakko with his spirit energy until Byakko in away exploded. Kuwabara seemingly defeated Byakko.

"You okay Kuwabara?" Yusuke and everyone else came over to him.

"Well I could use some healing." Kuwabara wanted attention from Ai.

"Come on I think he's okay if he can still flirt." Yusuke grabbed Ai and walked towards the door. Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara followed. They ended up in a room full of lava. Byakko wasn't defeated as they thought he comes back to fight Kuwabara. As they are fighting Byakko reveals a new technique. Kuwabara realizes his only choice is to send Byakko into the lava. Kuwabara manages to survive the fall. They eventually pull Kuwabara up and head into what appears to be a maze.

"Which door should we take?" Ai looked at each door not sure which is the right one.

"This one." Kuwabara focused and picked a door. Kuwabara screamed after seeing a mouse behind it. They decided to take the door after Kuwabara kept insisting. It turned out to be the right door after all. In the room was the third St. Beast Seiryu the blue dragon.

"Why is it so cold in here?" Ai was freezing. Considering she was wearing only a tank top and shorts. The gang heard loud footsteps coming from behind them and it Byakko.

"Help me Seiryu. They…they tricked me in my own lair." Byakko begged for Seiryu's help. Seiryu was unmoved by this and killed Byakko using is ice dragon attack. Hiei got pretty angry; he was definitely going to fight Seiryu. Hiei took off his cloak and handed it to Ai. Kuwabara misinterpreted this and got jealous. Ai blushed slightly. Ai turned even redder after realizing how great Hiei's body was. Hiei was starting this fight with a large amount of his energy. Seiryu started attacking Hiei, but Hiei was too fast. This went on until Hiei's leg was frozen by Seiryu. Seiryu thought Hiei couldn't run away anymore. Soon other leg and arm where frozen. When Seiryu attacked for the final time Hiei used his sword to throw himself forward and cut Seiryu. Seiryu's head started bleeding and he died.

"Hiei how many times did you cut him?" Kurama and everyone else ran over to him.

"Seventeen." Hiei responded as Ai gave him back his cloak.

"Seventeen, I lost count at twelve." Ai seemed disappointed. Ai didn't want to miss a second of Hiei's fight for a lot of muscular reasons.

"Twelve, I lost count at eight." Yusuke recalled.

"What…" Kuwabara didn't see anything.

"It's okay. I only saw flashes of light after the initial hit." Kurama was trying to cheer Kuwabara up. Ai was definitely crushing on Hiei. Yusuke noticed how intensely Ai was watching Hiei's fight and how she was blushing and put two and two together. Hiei figured it out, and Kurama knew the entire time. The only who didn't know was Kuwabara.

"Hey Hiei can I talk to you after this?" Yusuke whispered to Hiei.

"Why what is this about?" Hiei asked just as Kurama came over to the two.

"I believe this is about Ai's newly developed crush on you." Kurama over had a feeling that was it. Ai and Kuwabara were a good distance away and couldn't hear.

"Hn." Hiei couldn't care less.

"Come on Hiei its sweet." Kurama laughed.

"Well if you don't feel the same way let her down gently. I should warn you if you make her cry I'll kick your ass." Yusuke was half serious, half joking.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kuwabara came over at Ai's insistence.

"Oh nothing. We better get moving there's still one more St. Beast left." Yusuke didn't want Ai to feel weird because of her crush. They headed to the lair of the final St. Beast. There were two small problems they couldn't reach the window to a tower and cultivated humans stand in they're way. Ai came up with a solution; I had staff that she often used to fly with and flew Yusuke up to the watchtower window so he could fight the leader of the St. Beast. The battle was intense between Yusuke and Suzaku the leader of the St. Beasts. Suzaku used a weapon made out of lightening. It barely grazed Yusuke but it still injured him. Yusuke tried to use his spirit gun but it seemed useless. Yusuke put his rubber shoes on his hands and used it to hide the energy in his hands, doing this Yusuke caught Suzaku off guard long enough to get a hit in. Suzaku then divided himself into six and made Yusuke watch while Botan and Keiko were in danger. Everyone else was trying to get up there to help him. Ai left to help the others, and now couldn't because of all the lightening in the air. Yusuke had to make the ultimate decision Keiko's life or his and Yusuke chose Keiko's life. Yusuke used his life energy to kill Suzaku's clones and Suzaku himself. Yusuke destroyed the Makai whistle and stopped the Makai insects. By the time everyone else got there Yusuke was collapsed on the floor. Kuwabara against everyone's telling him not gave Yusuke some of his life energy. Kurama and Hiei had to carry the two of them back while Ai had to go report to Koenma.

"Koenma by any chance you wouldn't happen to have a picture of Hiei." Ai was blushing at her request. Koenma just stared at her.

"Why would you want that for?" Koenma was a bit uneasy.

"Because I have a crush on him." Ai's face was as red as Kurama's hair. Koenma fell out of his chair.


	2. Toguro

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho all rights go to Yoshihiro Togashi.

"I've been thinking a lot about this; Ai you know I would give anything but I'm not sure if I can give you Hiei." Koenma recovered from the shock of Ai revealing she has a crush a few weeks ago.

"I don't want you to give me Hiei. You can't give him to me he's a person, well demon. Koenma do you honestly think I have a chance with Hiei." Ai wanted an honest brutally honest answer.

"Well…thank goodness you're here Kurama." Kurama saved Koenma from answering the question that would have crushed Ai.

"Hello Koenma…Ai what are you doing here?" Kurama noticed Ai sitting across from Koenma in pink chair.

"It's a long story Kurama. Do you think I honestly have a chance with Hiei?" Ai decided to ask Kurama knowing he would give her a straight answer.

"Um…" Kurama was cut off by Koenma.

"So I called you here to tell you we can't find Hiei. We sent him to drop the tape off to Yusuke and haven't seen him since." Koenma made sure Kurama didn't answer the question.

"I'm positive Hiei went after Yukina." Kurama was a bit cautions as to whether Ai knew Hiei had a sister.

"Who is Yukina?" Ai was getting sad.

"Yukina is Hiei's sister." Koenma couldn't let Ai cry.

"Hiei has a sister! Where is she?" Ai was excited like a little puppy.

"Well right now she's being rescued by Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan." Koenma hoped she would get over her crush on Hiei soon after seeing how emotional she got just at the mention of his name.

"By Koenma by Kurama." Ai left Koenma's office and flew to the Human World. Ai could feel Yusuke and Kuwabara were fighting someone a good distance away. Knowing it would take too long to fly Ai decided to teleport to them. When Ai got there she was in the middle of Yusuke and Kuwabara and scared them. They almost wet their pants.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Yusuke was clutching his chest and trying to catch his breath.

"Well when to people love each…" Ai was cut off by Yusuke.

"I meant a minute ago!" Yusuke yelled.

"No need to yell Mr. Grouchy. Ai was with Koenma and then Kurama came. They said a girl named Yukina was in danger, but more importantly she's H…" Yusuke covered Ai's mouth before she could reveal Yukina was Hiei's sister.

"Ai Kuwabara doesn't know the relation between the two. It's a secret Ai." Botan whispered in Ai's ear. Yusuke slowly removed his hand from Ai's mouth.

"Come on we better hurry up and get a move on Yukina is waiting." Kuwabara ran further into the forest and towards Tarukane's mansion. Tarukane is the person using Yukina to produce tear gems. Rare valuable gems that are made from an ice maiden's tears.

"Looks like he's over the two of you." Yusuke watched Kuwabara run excitedly into the forest.

"Shame." Botan seemed a bit relieved.

"What do you mean?" Ai was oblivious to the fact that Kuwabara had developed short lived romantic feelings for her.

"Nothing oh nothing." Yusuke figured it was better if she didn't know. They made their way through the forest and inside of Tarukane's mansion. Tarukane was betting on each fight with some of his gambling buddies, but most important Sakyo who kept beating Tarukane in each bet. The gang ha to face off against more demons Tarukane hired. Kuwabara and Yusuke easily defeated them. Once inside Tarukane sent the triad after them. The Triad is a group of three demons. They first faced off against Miyuki. Yusuke decided to fight her. Yusuke launched at her and touched her chest and between her legs. Miyuki pulled a strand of hair out from her head and it turned into a whip. Miyuki wrapped it around Yusuke's neck, Miyuki then jumped into the ceiling. Yusuke was getting choked to death. Yusuke grabbed the whip above his head and began swinging back and forth before he crashed into the ceiling. Startling Miyuki, Yusuke then punched her in the face. Miyuki crashed through the ceiling landing on the floor face down. Yusuke jumped down as she was getting up. Once up Yusuke punched Miyuki in the chest.

"You think I'm disgusting don't you that's why you're attacking me so violently. Treat me like an equal." Miyuki charged at Yusuke.

"It has nothing to do with that. It has everything to do with you stopping us from saving that girl." Yusuke punched her and sent her into a wall. Miyuki past out.

"Okay that's it let's go Urameshi." Kuwabara was ready to fight Yusuke because of him fighting Miyuki.

"Look I didn't think it mattered but let's just say the family jewels have not been stolen." Yusuke was trying to say Miyuki was transsexual.

"Re…really she's so pretty maybe I should take a peek." Kuwabara got hit on the by Botan. Ai laughed.

"Yusuke do you think Hiei likes me?" Ai wanted to talk about Hiei while they walked.

"I don't really know. He's pretty complicated." Yusuke had a feeling he didn't but Yusuke didn't want to hurt Ai's feelings.

"Why do you care if Hiei likes you for?" Botan didn't know about Ai's crush.

"Yeah the guy is a little jerk." Kuwabara recalled their meeting not too long ago.

"No he's not. He's nice in his own way, he's smart, strong, brave, and he's really good looking." Kuwabara and Botan stared at Ai with their mouths on the floor.

"Ai by any chance do you have a crush on Hiei?" Botan couldn't believe what she was asking.

"Yes." Ai blushed.

"Ai since when do you like him?" Kuwabara wasn't over his crush on Ai.

"Since Maze Castle." Ai blushed even harder.

"You didn't notice Kuwabara." Yusuke seemed at bit surprise because it was rather obvious.

"You knew Urameshi! Ai you should be with someone who's right for you, not someone with hamster legs." Kuwabara held Ai's hands and stared into her eyes.

"But I really like him." Ai broke free of Kuwabara's grip and took out a picture of Hiei.

"Where the hell did you get a picture of Hiei?" Yusuke looked over Ai's shoulder in surprise.

"Koenma gave it to me a few weeks ago." Ai gazed at the picture happily. Inmaki appeared out of know where and almost cut down Ai if it hadn't had been for her barrier. The team was struggling with him until Yusuke used his shot gun to defeat him.

"We need to hurry up and find Yukina and fast. I'm getting a bad feeling." Ai could feel something, she just didn't know what.

"What do you mean Ai, more demons?" Botan was taking Ai's bad feelings very seriously unlike Kuwabara.

"If you're scared I'll protect you Ai." Kuwabara didn't know Ai refers to herself in third person when she isn't serious but stops once she is. Ai's personality changes depending on the situation. Ai's voice is no longer playful and cheerful but now cautious and serious. Botan knew this and Yusuke had experienced Ai's personality change when she spoke with Genkai during his training.

"Kuwabara we need to speed things up. If Ai's getting serious things are going to get a hell of a lot worse." Yusuke knew Ai's personality changes were not to be taken lightly. Considering the last time he did Genkai almost killed him.

"Yes let's hurry along." Just as Botan finished a giant demon came out of know where and grabbed her. The demon's name is Gokumonki.

"Botan raise your arms." Botan did as Ai instructed. Botan slipped out of her jacket and ran away from Gokumonki. Yusuke and Kuwabara kicked him with spirit energy. The gang made their way into a large room; where they saw Tarukane, monitors with Tarukane's gambling buddies, guards holding Yukina, and the fearsome Toguro brother. Soon the fight began between Yusuke & Kuwabara and Younger & Elder Toguro. Elder Toguro wrapped himself around the wrist of the Younger Toguro and turned into a sword. Toguro used his spirit energy to make him and his brother seemingly invincible. Kuwabara charged them, only to be punched into a wall by Younger Toguro. Toguro jumped into the air and was going to attack Kuwabara until Yusuke blasted him with his shot gun. Before Yusuke's shot gun could hit Toguro used his energy to make a force field to block it. Yusuke and Kuwabara were getting their asses kicked. Botan was making sure Ai didn't try to help. Yusuke and Kuwabara came up with a plan to catch Toguro off guard. Kuwabara charged him once again and Yusuke fired his spirit gun hitting Kuwabara in the back; giving Kuwabara more speed. Kuwabara stabbed Toguro with his spirit sword with enhanced speed and force; seemingly defeating both Toguro brothers.

"Are you guys okay?" Ai ran over to Kuwabara. Meanwhile Hiei was upstairs beating the hell out of Tarukane.

"Oh no we need to stop Hiei. No matter what Tarukane did Hiei isn't allowed to take human life. He will be severely punished." Botan warned. Luckily for everyone Yukina stopped Hiei from killing Tarukane. Yukina said Hiei looked familiar, Hiei responded by saying he was a member of the team. Everyone went their own way eventually. In Spirit World it was discovered that the Toguro brothers were still alive and were working with Sakyo. Toguro killed Tarukane. Yusuke was on a forced date with Keiko a few days later and they noticed a crowd gathered around a hole in the side of a building. As they were checking it out Yusuke felt someone staring at. Once he turned around he saw Younger Toguro on a motorcycle. Toguro lead Yusuke to an unfinished building, where he destroyed the building using 60% of his power. Toguro saved Yusuke from being crushed.

"This is the last time I will save your life. In one month there will be a dark martial arts tournament. You will enter unless you and everyone you love to be killed. You will need four other fighters; one of them will of course be Kuwabara." Toguro took his leave. Kuwabara saw everything that happened. As Toguro was leaving he spotted Kurama, Hiei, and Ai. "I suppose you two have been invited to participate in the tournament, on the Urameshi team no doubt. Demons who side with Humans will get no sympathy." Toguro was talking to Hiei and Kurama; he looked at Ai for a minute and took notice of something. "You remind me of 'her' right now. With no doubt in my mind you know 'her'." Toguro was referring to Genkai.

"If you are referring to who I think you are Toguro than yes I do. She will not be participating in this Toguro, I will see to it." Ai's voice was serious and cold.

"So much like her. I look forward to seeing what you're capable of in the tournament. I want to see just how much alike you two are." Toguro took his leave satisfied with what he had accomplished. Ai took her leave as well and headed to Genkai's place on her staff.

"To whom do I owe this visit Ai?" Genkai came outside to greet her.

"Younger Toguro. Genkai I require a favor from you." Ai got straight to the point.

"And what might that be?" Genkai was taking this very serious.

"For you not to enter the upcoming tournament." Ai told Genkai her request.

"Very well, I won't enter as I planned. I am warning you now Ai this tournament is dangerous. You cannot go in to this half hearted, no one will be there to save you or protect you." Genkai warned her not to take this lightly.

"I know Genkai. I'm going to start training myself tonight after I leave here." Ai informed her.

"Perhaps I should train you again Ai." Genkai trained Ai a few years back as a favor to Koenma.

"No Yusuke will need you; I know he'll come here. I shall be taking my leave now Genkai." Ai's next stop was Spirit World.

"No absolutely not Ai. I will not allow you to enter the Dark Tournament." Koenma was adamant about Ai's safety.

"Koenma I need to do this. Please Koenma. I must do this; I will do this regardless of what you say." Ai was determined.

"Very well Ai. But please be careful." Koenma knew there was no talking Ai out of this.

"One more thing Koenma…" Ai didn't need to finish her sentence. Koenma already knew what she was going to ask.

"Everything will be brought to your room within the hour." Koenma was worried. But he knew once Ai made up her mind about something there was no changing it. The hour past and everything Ai asked for was brought to her. Ai's room was more like a huge apartment. It looked as if it took up a few rooms. It was mostly white, with white furniture, and had red in some places. It has some pillars around the room. That was just her living room. It was filled with what she asked for, which was mainly books.

"What do you want Koenma?" Ai was about to start looking through the books she knew contained what she needed.

"Before she past your mother had these made for you. She knew you would need them." Koenma handed her a beautifully furnished wooden box. In it were blue hand fans and necklace. The blue fans were not ordinary they ends where lined in small silver roses. The necklace was not ordinary as well when Ai focused it turned into a staff. It was very different from her old one. It had an aquamarine orb on the top, it's body was silver, and it was covered in different colored gems. At first sight it was pretty, but it was also very powerful.

"Thank you Koenma. For everything." Ai began her training once Koenma left. It was just as intense as Yusuke's. Kuwabara began his training with Hiei and Kurama. It wasn't long before the month came and left. Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei were waiting for Yusuke and Ai to arrive. Ai went by Genkai's to pick up Yusuke, so they could head over together.

"Um sir our team has some stragglers." Kuwabara was trying to get the captain to put off boarding the ship.

"Then we'll have to put a hit out on them. Standard rule of the tournament." The Captain was serious as could be.

"Now now that won't be necessary. These long heights really tire me out." Yusuke seemed tired and Ai was back to her usual perky cheerful self. Ai went to stand closer to Hiei.

"Yusuke." Hiei called out before attacking him. The Demons were confused.

"Damn Hiei this is how you say hello." Yusuke dodged all of Hiei's attacks and caught his sword in his fingers.

"Seems as though you've improved your skills a little bit." Hiei smiled a little. Ai was in awe. Her infatuation was starting to turn into something else.

"A little bit. I could barely keep up." Kuwabara blinked to correct his eyes.

"The fact that you could keep up shows you've gotten stronger too Kuwabara." Kurama assured. Kurama noticed Ai was still eyeing Hiei. Hiei noticed as well and sighed. Hiei didn't feel like being bothered with this.

"Hiei, maybe you should go talk to her." Yusuke whispered.

"Hn." That was no from Hiei.

"Ah come on Hiei. Do you know how many guys would be happy to have Ai interested in them? I'll tell you any guy." Yusuke whispered as they boarded the ship.

"Then tell her to go be with one of them." Hiei responded coldly.

"She doesn't want to be with anyone else for some strange reason. Ai wants you." Yusuke fell asleep once he sat down.

"He has a point Hiei. Ai seems to have a great affection for. Maybe you should give her a chance; you never know you might end up returning her feelings." Kurama walked over to where Hiei and a sleeping Yusuke were. Ai was busy talking with Kuwabara.

"No chance in hell." Hiei knew Ai was attractive. He also knew she would only get hurt being with him.

"What are guys talking about? Ai wants to know." Ai came over to them, followed by Kuwabara.

"We were just talking about how Hiei wants to take you out when he gets a chance once we're on the island." Yusuke was talking in his sleep. Kurama started to laugh but Hiei glared at him.

"Ai is so happy Hiei." Ai was way too happy. Her eyes were glowing unnaturally, she was so happy Hiei didn't have the heart to tell her no. Ai knew they weren't really talking about that but she figured when we she ever get a better chance to go on a date with Hiei.

"Okay listen up. Only one team will be able to compete in the Dark tournament. The other teams are there awaiting your arrival. Now I'm going to need the strongest person from each team to come into the center for a battle royale." A ring appeared in the center of the ship as the captain spoke.

"So who's going?" Kuwabara looked at Yusuke and started to shake him.

"Ai will go." Ai excitedly ran to the arena.

"Are you guys just going to let her go up there?" Kuwabara was worried about Ai's safety.

"It doesn't matter if she loses; all we have to do is kill everyone else on board. No one can argue we're the right team." Hiei wasn't necessarily too concerned with Ai's safety. Ai goes into the ring along with a group of demons. The demons all decide to attack Ai and deal with each other later. The captain yelled begin and they all charged Ai. Kuwabara was worried out of his mind. Ai took out her fans and threw them hitting each and every demon. Effectively killing them. The guys were speechless; none of them expected her to win.

"I guess this year's team will have to be a human one; Urameshi's team." The Captain seemed disgusted with the results. Ai ran back over to her team happily. Hiei was somewhat impressed by Ai; he thought she was just some airhead. The rest of the demons on board stole Hiei's idea and started to attack them. Soon a battle erupted. They were no match for them. Hiei easily cut through the demons, Kurama used his rose whip throne wheel to kill some, Kuwabara knocked some out, and Ai used her fans to get rid of the rest. One demon remained and he went after Yusuke.

"Come on grandma I'll knock you back to your grave." Yusuke punched out the demon in his sleep.

"Good he's awake." Kuwabara said.

"No he's still asleep you fool." Hiei went and took a seat in on the rail.

"What happened to the fight we were all in?" Kuwabara looked around idiotically.

"Everyone's dead." Kurama followed Hiei. Ai took a seat beside Yusuke. The ship made its way to Hanging Neck Island.


	3. First Date

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho all rights go to Yoshihiro Togashi.

The gang made their way to their hotel room. Kuwabara had to carry Yusuke since he was still asleep. While they were drinking coffee they found some unexpected company.

"We have to show up early so we can learn the rules and stuff. You're lucky all you have to do is show up and fight. You even have a pretty girl on your team. Too bad you're all going to be dead soon." The little boy in their hotel room was named Rinku. He was a member of team Rokuyukai the team they will be fighting tomorrow. Rinku balanced on top of one of the two remaining coffee cups. Kuwabara was a bit freaked at how a kid could talk about death as a toy. Kurama, Hiei, and Ai treated the matter more seriously. Yusuke on the other hand was out cold.

"That's enough Rinku." Zeru is the leader of team Rokuyukai. Zeru was close to the door leaning against a wall.

"Oh hi Zeru I was just saying howdy-do to our enemies." Rinku jumped down and walked towards the door as Zeru opened it.

"Tomorrow you will end up like that coffee cup." The coffee cup Zeru was referring to a lone coffee cup sitting on the table as it shattered, spilling its contents. Zeru smiled a little towards Ai then closed the door. Kuwabara got irritated when Zeru smiled at Ai. Ai on the other hand paid it no attention. It's the next day and the start of the dark tournament.

"Welcome to the Dark Tournament; I'm your host Koto. Now let's welcome our first two teams. Team Urameshi vs. Team Rokuyukai." The crowd cheered for team Rokuyukai and booed team Urameshi. "Now will the team leaders please step forward to decide the conditions for the fight."

"I don't want to be the leader let Kuwabara do it." Yusuke murmured in his sleep. Kuwabara went up carrying Yusuke on his back. It was agreed on a one on one fight. The first one to fight was Kuwabara; he faced off against Rinku. Rinku had great speed and agility which seemed to be far too great for Kuwabara. Kuwabara used his spirit awareness to track a trail Rinku was leaving behind. Once Kuwabara found it he punched Rinku hard in his stomach. Though Kuwabara could sense Rinku movements he was dealt some injuries. Rinku decided to use his real attack, which are yo-yos. Rinku used his yo-yos to inflict even more damage to Kuwabara. Rinku then hold Kuwabara high above the stadium. Rinku then let Kuwabara fall. Kuwabara yelled "big mistake letting me use my hands" and used his Spirit sword to cushion the fall. Then he threw himself forward and was able to catch Rinku off guard. Rinku and Kuwabara fired one last attack at each other sending them both out of the ring. Koto the referee began her countdown, Rinku managed to stumble into the ring. While Kuwabara was yelling at Hiei and didn't get into the ring in time. Kuwabara lost the first match.

"It's okay Kuwabara." Ai was comforting a depressed Kuwabara.

"The girl should have taken the little boy and his yo-yos." Hiei commented. Ai was happy to know Hiei had faith in her ability to win. Kuwabara got angry not at Hiei's remark but at how Ai was staring at him. It was time for the next match and it was Kurama versus Roto. Roto threatens to have Kurama's mom Shiori killed; which causes Roto to seemingly have the upper hand. Kurama immobilizes Roto using the death seed which he planted in Roto's body. The seed blooms and kills Roto. Kurama gets the first win for team Urameshi.

"I'm glad your mom is okay." Ai walked over to Kurama.

"Same here Kurama." Yusuke spoke very clearly in his sleep.

"Thank you for your concerns." Kurama gave his thanks; while Kuwabara was lost in the conversation. The next match has started and it's Hiei versus Zeru. Hiei wanted to fight Zeru claiming he'd been bothering him since last night. Zeru started off by firing off a large amount of his energy; they were coming out in flames. Zeru then turned red and fired his first firry attack at Hiei. Hiei appeared to have met his end at the hands of Zeru. Ai looked devastated; that is until Hiei said "Yes he is very talented I'm reluctant to make the kill." Ai was so happy to see Hiei was okay. Zeru looked frightened he thought Hiei was dead. Hiei killed Zeru using the dragon of the darkness flame technique. But in doing so he damaged his dominant arm. The last to members of Zeru's team tried to run but were killed by Chu the alternant fighter. Chu was more than drunk.

"So who fights this guy? It hasn't been long since any of us fought." Kuwabara was purposely not including Ai.

"Wow. Hey there Sheila. Well aren't you a pretty little thing. Speaking of which what are you doing tonight?" Chu is definitely attracted to Ai.

"My name is Ai. Now go away." Something about Chu didn't sit very well with Ai.

"Cute little tongue you have their Sheila. Think I may be falling in love with ya." Chu declared with a triumphant laugh. Ai for a minute was completely and utterly speechless.

"Well I'm not interested. Thank you very much." Ai was about to lose her temper.

"Don't tell me one of these guys is your boyfriend Sheila. Is it the pretty boy?" Chu was referring to Kurama.

"I don't have a boyfriend." Ai didn't even steal a glance at Hiei.

"Hey this is a tournament not a dating service. Now team Urameshi we need a fighter." Koto was ready to get on with it. All of sudden Yusuke leaps on to the ring.

"Nothing like waking up to the smell of alcohol. Listen up all you stupid demon I've been sleeping through your clever trash talk long enough and I'm ready to kick some asses." Yusuke yelled to the demons; who were somewhat surprised.

"Ai's hero." Ai cheered knowing she wouldn't have to fight Chu. The fight was underway between Yusuke and Chu. Chu was so fast Yusuke couldn't land a single blow. Yusuke was finally able to land a punch only for Chu to kick him out the ring. Yusuke jumps back into the ring after figuring out and fires off a shot from his spirit gun; destroying a portion of the stadium. Chu pulls out his secret move which uses a bottle of ogre killer to bring out his true power. The whole arena became incased in Chu's aura; the tenseness created by Chu's aura vanished when began throwing up. Chu began making an orange energy ball which was his final attack. Chu threw it at Yusuke and Yusuke countered by firing off two shots from his spirit gun. Both attacks hit their targets. The two fighters were in the ring shirtless with no power left. Chu came up with a solution a knife-edge-death match. As the knife edge death-match is underway both fighters brutally attacked each other. Each landing punch after punch on each other. Both fighters were in agreement that it was time to end this. Both Yusuke and Chu drew back their heads and headed butted each other as a finishing move. Chu ended up falling to the ground and putting a hole in it.

"The winner of this match is team Urameshi." Koto announced as the crowd booed.

"Go ahead and kill me mate. We agreed to play for keeps." Chu said.

"Nah just get stronger and let's fight again sometime." Yusuke headed back over to his team.

"You were great Yusuke." Ai cheered as she hugged him.

"I hope you have enough energy for your date tomorrow Hiei." Yusuke couldn't help but snicker at his handy work. Ai felt a sense of uncertainty wash over her. It was the day of Hiei and Ai's date; Ai went and met Hiei in the forest.

"Hiei I'm sorry. I've been bothering you with my crush on you; so I'm going to stop liking you. I guess I was just tired of being alone and I really like you." Ai apologized as Hiei started to get a little confused.

"You alone I find that hard to believe." Hiei responded.

"Well it's true. I've spent my entire life up until I was twelve locked up in Spirit World. I've never really had friends up until I met Yusuke. Koenma is more like my guardian and Botan is kind of my friend but I never tell her much, she is someone who told me about the Human World." Ai was beginning to look and sound sad. Ai took a seat on the ground and brought her knees up to her chest so she could rest on them.

"Why were you locked up in Spirit World?" Hiei knew he was going to regret asking that question but he was a little curious. Hiei leaned against a tree waiting for Ai's response.

"I killed my mother." Ai was ready to burst into tears but was holding them in. Hiei was at a loss for words not knowing what to say.

"How?" Hiei was starting to feel something but he wasn't sure what as he looked at Ai.

"Koenma says it wasn't my fault but I know that's not true. If my mom hadn't given birth to me she would still be alive. You probably think it's ridiculous but my mom was pregnant with me for over a millennium. She did this on purpose using every bit of her strength to keep me from being born. Fourteen years ago my mom finally gave birth to me and died. My dad died protecting me and my mom. I bet life would be so much easier for a lot of people if I just died. I've tried but each time someone found me before could actually die." Ai just confessed something very few people knew about.

"I'm sure a lot of people would find your death to be saddening; and you don't bother me that much with your crush." Hiei was starting to see Ai in a different light. Hiei wasn't sure what to do when Ai jumped on him and gave him a hug. Hiei decided not to say anything. But Ai noticed Hiei wince in pain when her hand brushed his right arm.

"Hiei are you injured? Let me heal you." Ai offered looking very concerned.

"I'm fine." Hiei snapped. Ai seemed sad Hiei didn't want her to heal him. Hiei couldn't figure out why this affected him or why he drew Ai in for a small embrace. Soon the free day was over and it was time for the next match.


End file.
